


Chara's Lament, Hope, and Despair

by GeniusWithWings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusWithWings/pseuds/GeniusWithWings
Summary: Poems about Chara and their feelings before their death, their feelings during the pacifist run, then during the genocide run after a reset.Trigger warnings for suicide, genocide, and violent intent.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Undertale Player, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chara's Lament, Hope, and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicide.

Buttercups.

Yellow and green like the stripes on my sweater.  
A symbol.  
Representing an action for kindness and justice.  
To free an entire civilization.

Determination.

Pushing me beyond the edge.  
Consciousness.  
Knowing my actions will SAVE them all.  
Hoping for a better beginning  
By bringing myself to the end.

A soul.

Clouded in intent for what's right,  
Not thinking about what's safe,  
Not thinking about the impact  
Beyond the one they hope for.

HOPE.

Of all monsters.  
The burden of responsibility.  
The need,  
The drive,  
To fulfill their desires.

A child.

Lost in the hopes of their present,  
The torture of their past,  
And the dreams of their future.

A knife.  
Representing my past,  
Sharp and violent.

A locket,  
Representing my present,  
Warm and safe.

The flowers,  
Representing my future,  
Feeding my death.

I lay here.  
Tearing myself apart,  
Both inside and out.  
Giving all of myself  
To those who know not the truth.

I'm not just sick  
I'm dying.  
Dying for you.  
A suicide of the heart and mind before the body.  
All for the sake of others.  
A twisted sense of kindness and justice fueled by determination.

Green, yellow, and red.  
Blood mingles on my sweater,  
Stains it with my actions,  
My decisions.

Blood.

All I have left to give,  
Except for my soul.

My plan.

Will be fulfilled.  
Together with my brother,  
Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like Chara did and are considering suicide please talk to someone, even me. Death is not the answer, there are other options. Note that even though this is the route Chara went, that doesn't mean it was the right and only choice. Stay safe, someone out there really cares for you.


End file.
